Billy Andrade
| birth_place = Bristol, Rhode Island | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = | nationality = | residence = Bristol, Rhode Island Atlanta, Georgia | spouse = Jody | partner = | children = Grace, Cameron | college = Wake Forest University | yearpro = 1987 | retired = | tour = PGA Champions Tour | extour = PGA Tour | prowins = 12 | pgawins = 4 | champwins = 3 | seneurowins = | otherwins = 5 | majorwins = | masters = T38: 1999 | usopen = T6: 1992 | open = T13: 2001 | pga = 6th: 2001 | wghofid = | wghofyear = | award1 = | year1 = | awardssection = }} William Thomas Andrade (born January 25, 1964) is an American professional golfer who currently plays on the PGA Champions Tour. Andrade was born in Bristol, Rhode Island. He is an American Junior Golf Association (AJGA) alum and 1981 Rolex Junior Player of the Year. He attended Wake Forest University where he helped lead the Demon Deacons to the 1986 NCAA Championship. He played on the U.S. team in the 1987 Walker Cup, and turned professional in the same year. He has four wins on the PGA Tour: the 1991 Kemper Open and Buick Classic, the 1998 Bell Canadian Open, and the 2000 Invensys Classic. He was the first golfer to win on the PGA Tour using the ProV1 golf ball at the 2000 Invensys Classic at Las Vegas. He has been featured in the top 50 of the Official World Golf Ranking. Andrade continues to play on a limited basis, and finished T5 at the Sanderson Farms Championship on the PGA Tour in July 2013, earning $114,000. He became eligible to compete on the Champions Tour on January 25, 2014 when he turned 50 years old. He had exempt status on the Champions Tour due to his position on the career earnings money list and his multiple victories on the PGA Tour. Andrade is also an active contributor to charity. He and fellow PGA Tour professional Brad Faxon received the Golf Writers of America's 1999 Charlie Bartlett Award for their "unselfish contributions to society", and the American Heart Association's 2002 Gold Heart Award in recognition of their charity efforts. Also in 2002, Andrade and Faxon were named winners of the 2002 Ambassadors of Golf Award. Together, they run Billy Andrade/Brad Faxon Charities for Children, Inc., a non-profit organization that, as of 2005, has donated over $3 million to needy children in Rhode Island and southern Massachusetts. Since 1999, Andrade and Faxon have also served as hosts of the CVS Charity Classic, a golf tournament held at the Rhode Island Country Club each June, whose proceeds benefit the two players' charity. Every fall Andrade and PGA Tour player Stewart Cink co-host the East Lake Invitational held at East Lake Golf Club which helps to benefit the East Lake Foundation. Andrade resides in Atlanta, Georgia and Bristol, Rhode Island, with his wife, Jody, and their children Cameron and Grace. Unusually for a professional golfer, he is also a Democrat. Amateur wins (4) *1981 Junior World Cup (with Sam Randolph) *1983 New England Amateur *1986 North and South Amateur, Sunnehanna Amateur Professional wins (12) PGA Tour wins (4) PGA Tour playoff record (2–1) Other wins (5) *1987 Rhode Island Open *1991 JCPenney Classic (with Kris Tschetter) *1992 Fred Meyer Challenge (with Tom Kite) *1999 Fred Meyer Challenge (with Brad Faxon) *2001 Fred Meyer Challenge (with Brad Faxon) Champions Tour wins (3) Champions Tour playoff record (1–2) Results in major championships CUT = missed the half-way cut "T" indicates a tie for a place. Summary *Most consecutive cuts made – 7 (1991 PGA – 1993 U.S. Open) *Longest streak of top-10s – 1 (three times) Results in The Players Championship CUT = missed the halfway cut "T" indicates a tie for a place U.S. national team appearances Amateur *Eisenhower Trophy: 1986 *Walker Cup: 1987 (winners) Professional *CVS Health Charity Classic: 2017 (winners), 2018 (winners) References External links * * Category:American male golfers Category:Wake Forest Demon Deacons men's golfers Category:PGA Tour golfers Category:PGA Tour Champions golfers Category:Golfers from Rhode Island Category:People from Bristol, Rhode Island Category:Sportspeople from Atlanta Category:1964 births Category:Living people